


Black Widow

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Revival/Resurrection, TakaMori/MoriTaka, [Inspired from the song.. yes.], yandere mori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: You can never escape from death's grasp.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗪̞͇͙̽̒𝗵͙̫̫̿͘𝗮̙̠̪͊̚𝘁͉̦̘̓̚͠ 𝘄̢̟͋͘͜͠𝗼̡͇̠͆͋͝𝘂̢̢͕̕̚̚𝗹͚͇̓͒𝗱͚͕̼̾̽͛ 𝗶̫͉̽͝𝘁̦͚̘̽͛̽ 𝗳̙͍̺͐͋͠𝗲̝̦͇͋͘̚𝗲̢͚̘͐̽̈́𝗹̞͚̟͊̐͐ 𝗹͕̫̻͊𝗶̢̦͐̿͜𝗸̝͉͔͊̈́̿𝗲̡̘̙̈́͆.̫̼͐̕.̻̪͖͆̕.̝͕̟̚͝ 𝘁̢͍̪͐̾͘𝗼̻̫͍͊͑͝ 𝗵̼͕͙͛͊͌𝗮̪̫͔̐̈́͆𝘃̟̙͓͋͠𝗲̙̙͍̒͛ 𝗱̡͖̒͆̿͜𝗲̢͕͑̈́͘𝗮̞̒̚͜͝𝘁͇̻̻͋̈́̈́𝗵̢͙͑̚ 𝗰͉̦͇͛͛̕𝗵͍̙̫̐͐̐𝗮͉̟̼͊̚͝𝘀̠̝͉͒͑𝗲̢̻̫̒͝ 𝗼̠͇͕͛͆͝𝘃͓͎̝̐̈́̈́𝗲̟͙̠̐͘𝗿͕̟̝̈́̓ 𝘆̺͓͐͘͝𝗼̡̡̻͆͝͠𝘂̞͚͎͌?̙͙͆̈́̒͐͘

_**I'm gonna love you,** _

Calliope Mori brought her hand to cup the phoenix's cheek, gently brushing her thumb under her eye. "I love you.." she mumbled sweetly, bringing her face closer to Kiara's.

_**Until you hate me..** _

"C-Calli, what.. what are you.."

Kiara took a step back, hands shaking. Her eyes were wide, not of surprise but of terror. Her heart was racing in her chest as she pushed the reaper away. She took another step back, refusing to believe what her eyes were showing her.

Calliope was standing there, holding a sick grin whilst she was covered in stains of blood. The scythe on her back still had some of the red substance dripping down to the ground, and onto her clothes, but she didn't seem to mind.

_**You should've known better..** _

"You, of all people, should have known not to do it," The reaper let out a delirious giggle. She stared straight into the phoenix's eyes. "You shouldn't have tried to cheat on me, Ku~so~to~ri~"

_**Than to mess with me harder.** _

"What.. .are you talking about..." Kiara's voice wavered. Her eyes followed as Calliope's hand reached over to her back to grip the bloodied scythe. "..C-Calli...?"

"You shouldn't have let him hit on you, Kiara." The reaper's face darkened, head lowering and facing the ground, yet the twisted smile stayed.

Kiara could only watch, terrified as Calliope's shoulders shook with a stifled manic laughter. Her head screamed at her to run, because now the reaper had her scythe in hand.

"Now look what happened," Calliope raised her head and her eye twitched. She let out another giggle, her grasp on her scythe tightening as she stepped forward. "I had to bloody my scythe with that motherfucker's blood."

Kiara took another step backward whilst Calliope took a step forward, "And as for you, my love~" The reaper's words reached her ears and Calliope narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to have to punish you~"

The phoenix stumbled back, brain registering the words that the reaper had spoken. She knew what it meant, she knew the punishment, and she knew she couldn't let it happen again.

Calliope watched in twisted amusement as Kiara distanced herself further. She watched with a crazy giggle as the phoenix started to run. "Now, now, Kiara. Don't run~ It won't hurt that much."

_**I'm gonna love you,** _

Calliope started to walk, slowly at first as she eyed the running phoenix. She raised her voice, calling out to her lover. "Where are you going, darling~?" 

She hummed to herself, catching up with the phoenix's speed almost effortlessly. She held her scythe in one hand, getting closer and closer to the phoenix.

_**I'm gonna love you..** _

"Didn't you want this?" Kiara closed her eyes, feeling tears prick at her eyes. Her feet continued to run, taking her to wherever else she could go. 

"No.." she let out a shaky breath, feeling the wind oppress against her as she ran. "Not like t-this.." she sobbed, staggering while she moved forward.

_**Like a black widow, baby** _

Kiara's eyes widened again when she felt a hand tug at her own. She gasped, feeling a sudden force of pressure pull her down to the ground. A pained groan escaped her lips when her back hit against the solid concrete and she closed her eyes with a sob. "..Calli..."

"What's wrong, baby?" She could feel the reaper straddle her, the blade of the scythe just beside her arm. "I promise it won't hurt~"

A hand lifted her head up and Kiara opened her eyes, looking up to see the reaper stare down at her. "T-This isn't you, Calli.." 

_**You used to be, thirsty for me..** _

The reaper's brows furrowed as she took in the phoenix's despiteful gaze. 

This was wrong, Calliope thought. The phoenix shouldn't be looking at her with that pained look, no. She should be happy, happy that the reaper was finally returning her love.

Her hand went from lifting Kiara's chin to cupping the phoenix's face again. "It'll all be over soon," she whispered, leaning down to Kiara's ear. "I Love you~"

_**But now you wanna be set free..** _

"Calli please.." Kiara's voice cried out. The sound of her voice was shaky, trembling, in saddened fear. "L-Let me go. . .this isn't.. this isn't what..."

The phoenix didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't want this to happen. She, indeed, wanted the reaper to return her feelings but not like this..

_**This is the web, web that you weave..** _

"What are you talking about, Kiara?" Calliope laughed, a full blown one. She leaned back, away from the phoenix. "Oh, I know~!"

"You must be confused," She mused, "Perhaps the revival from your last death messed with your feelings too!" Then, she giggled, "Don't worry, baby. I'll make sure everything goes just right after this~"

_**So, baby now rest in peace.** _

"You don't have to worry about a single~ thing!" She saw Calliope smile, standing back up and using one of her foot to keep the phoenix down. "After all," She watched the reaper pull her scythe back, getting ready to swing. "You won't remember anything but us."

"Wait..-" Kiara failed to move. She failed to fight back, feeling helpless as her strength disappeared in her time of need. She shut her eyes close as the reaper's words reached her ears, knowing that she couldn't escape the impending doom.

"So sleep tight, my love~ I'll see you in the underworld~!"

With that, a single swing of the scythe and the phoenix's world turned black.


End file.
